


You Can Be The Boss

by JustAnotherSailorScout



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BDSM, Baby Rey, Blindfolds, Bondage, But this is Reylo fic, Cannabis, Caregiver role, DDLG, Daddy Kink, Daddy Kylo Ren, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, I wrote this for the Dadams, It's a kink fic, Little Space, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rey/Rose scene at the beginning, Sensory Deprivation, Shibari, Smut, So much smut, Spanking, Tags will be added as we go and get even kinkier, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Writing Den, WE LOVE BUBBLE BATHS, We all know what we're here for, Weed in my ddlg fic? it's more likely than you think, no seriously, not a slow burn, the garbage will do, this is all Lana Del Rey's fault
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherSailorScout/pseuds/JustAnotherSailorScout
Summary: Day to day life was boring, lonely, and fucking stressful. That's why when Rey found out that Finn and Poe had been, well, exploring, at the local dungeon, she jumped at the chance to join the community.Author is terrible at summaries. This is a daddy kink fic, here's a chapter excerpt!“Ah ah, kitten. Stay still. Be a good girl for me.”She fuckingwhimpered, and he almost lost it.“I’ll give you what you need. Now. Stop moving. Be patient.” He gripped her thighs, and started to spread them apart.“Yes, Daddy.” She instantly froze, cheeks turning bright pink. Clearly, she hadn’t meant for that to slip.





	1. Diet Mountain Dew

**Author's Note:**

> [THE SONG THAT STARTED IT ALL.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wdQ_X2j9bHg)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> So yep. This happened. Enjoy the filth guys. 
> 
> There really isn't much to say, except thank you so much to my betas TazWren and Reylo-Solo/ssalemghostss I couldn't have gotten this out without you guys!

“Wait. You what?!” Rey screeched. 

Ever since she and Finn became friends, they had frequent wine and movie nights. Tonight, as a joke-- _seriously, it was just a joke_ \--she suggested they watch Twilight. Then, sparked a conversation about how 50 Shades of Grey was originally a Twilight fanfic. Finn made some remark about how “50 Shades wasn’t an accurate description of BDSM” and now, well, here they were. 

“We, well...” Finn’s face was flushed from the alcohol, “sometime during this summer, Poe and I got a little bit...rough, during sex.” 

“Right, right,” Rey sat her wine glass down on the coffee table, directing her attention to her best friend, who still couldn’t handle his booze. “And then what happened?” 

“Well, we started...experimenting...and researching...and then one thing led to another, and about two months ago we went to our first play party.” 

“A play party…” realization dawned on her face, “you mean like a BDSM dungeon? AND YOU DIDN’T INVITE ME?” 

“We didn’t know if it would freak you out!” 

“I’m….” Rey bit her fingernails, suddenly embarrassed by what she was about to admit, “curious...about it. I have been for a while.” 

Finn’s face brightened, “Well, there’s a smaller play party this weekend in Chandrila, if you want to join us! We can get you vetted this week!” 

Excitement bubbled up in her chest. “That sounds amazing! But...what do I wear?”

______________

The following week was a whirlwind for Rey. With nothing but the internet, a bottle of wine, and sheer determination, Rey went into a little bit of a research spiral. She made a FetLife account, as she was required to for the vetting process. On the site, she read forum after forum to learn all she could. She read about best practices with tying, candle wax, pet play….. _pet play? Weird,_ she thought. _Well, isn’t all of this a little weird?_

Saturday night came quickly. And now Rey was standing in front of her mirror, trying to fucking figure out what to WEAR. To be perfectly honest, she preferred COLOR - pinks, purples, turquoise - but this is a dungeon, so maybe...something dark? Or even leather? Sure. She threw on her tightest black dress, leather jacket, a pair of fishnets that she bought as a joke once, and combat boots. 

She stared at herself in the mirror, nervous, but definitely looking the part, Finn texted her. 

Finn: 8:14pm  
_Get in loser, we’re going to a play party._

Rey smirked at her phone. She cast a cursory glance around her apartment. Is it possible that she would be bringing someone home? She didn’t exactly have a precedent for this. It was clean, just in case. Well, she had left her coloring book out, but whatever. She ran outside to find Finn and Poe waiting for her in the parking lot. 

“YAS QUEEN. You look amazing!” Finn shouted from the passenger seat. 

She blushed as she opened the door. “Thanks, Finn.” 

“You nervous, darlin?” Poe asked her as she got into his car. 

“Not anymore. I think I read enough this week that I kind of know what to expect? At least, I hope I did.” 

“Good! We’ll introduce you to Rose if you want! Her scene name is Blossom, but she’s topped for both of us!” She’s topped for both of them? Oh. _Oh._ They were certainly more invested in this lifestyle than Rey had realized. 

As they drove to the party location, Poe and Finn answered some of her questions, until an old Backstreet Boys song came on the radio and all conversation stopped, immediately, so they could collectively belt out “I want it that way.” 

Once the trio arrived at the party, and when they through the doors, the lights were dim, and the music from the play room was loud enough that she could hear it from the entryway. Finn and Poe directed Rey to the newcomers’ table to sign in. She didn’t exactly like it being pointed out to her how inexperienced she was, but, she reminded herself, it would only need to be this one time she visited the “newbie table”. 

The tall, slender woman stationed there had striking lavender hair. She eyed Rey up and down, almost as if she were sizing her up. She gave her a few of forms to sign, went over rules of the dungeon, finally asking, “And what name would you like to go by here?” Rey squinted, momentarily stumped by her question. _Well I only have one name_ —oh. _Right._  
“Um. Kira.” 

“Well, Kira,” she smiled, “it’s absolutely lovely to have you here. If you need any help or have any questions, please feel free to ask me. You may call me Admiral. Don’t let this troublemaker scare you off or anything,” she winked at Poe. 

Just then a voice rang out. “Trooper! Pilot! I’m so glad to see you here!” Rey turned around to see a very small woman running over to their group. She wore a black leather pencil skirt that had buckles all the way down the front, a Star Wars T-shirt, red glasses, with her long dark hair curled at the ends. She also wore one of the brightest smiles Rey had ever witnessed as she barrelled into Finn.

“Blossom!” Finn cheered, hugging the tiny woman. “This is our friend, Kira. She’s new to the community!” 

Rey blushed and extended a hand to her, only to be pulled into a rather tight hug. 

“Oh, you’re cute! I’m so glad these two hooligans got you to come along! If you ever want to be tied let me know!” Rose-- _Rose was her real name, right?_ \--was about to turn to Finn when Rey decided to take a chance before she lost her nerve. 

“Yes! I would” She blurted out, “I would love to be tied by you. When we can we make that happen?” 

Rose took a step back, clearly surprised by her boldness. Even Finn looked to be at a loss for words. 

“Now?” Rose asked. “If you want!” 

Before Rey completely realized what was happening Rose was leading her through the welcome area into the play room. The music got louder and Rey was feeling a warming sensation fall over her. There were multiple stations in the open room, many groups already participating in scenes. She lead her past a few tables, a spanking bench, a few mats on the floor, and over to a suspension point. And from the looks of it, Finn and Poe were headed to the Saint Andrew’s Cross. 

Rose went over a few safety tips with her, and Rey listened, enraptured. 

“And, for safewords, I typically just use red, yellow, green. Unless you have another preference?” 

“This is my first scene ever. Not just with tying. So RYG is fine.” 

Rose’s jaw dropped. “Oh my goodness!” She squealed. “Thank you SO much for letting me introduce you to this! I’ll be gentle, don’t worry.” She winked. 

“So, if any of your limbs go numb or anything is too painful, just say ‘red,’ okay? Now, since you’re in a dress, I’m going to need you to strip to your underwear. If you feel uncomfortable in that, I have a tank top and shorts you can wear instead.” 

“No, I’m fine in just underwear.” 

“Good. Then strip.” As soon as Rose gave the command, a different, dominant personality consumed her. 

During the entire scene, Rey’s conscious mind seemed to take a back seat. Her arms were tied close to her chest. Her right leg was bent at the knee, ankle touching her thigh, and cinched together to where she couldn’t move it from that position. She was suspended from the ground, and it was almost like being cradled. 

For once, she felt...utter bliss. 

For once, though she knew that eyes were on her, she loved it anyway.

For once, she could let her mind slip away, knowing that someone else was in charge. 

Rey came to the realization that THIS, this was the feeling that she had been chasing for years. 

After the scene was over, Rose untied Rey, covered her with a blanket and grabbed a bottle of water for her.

“Oh you don’t have to do that, I really enjoyed myself.” Rey giggled, still coming down from her high.

“Of course I do! Aftercare is essential. And as a sub, it’s something you should expect, no matter how easy the scene seemed to you. Okay?” Rose insisted. They stayed there for about ten more minutes. Rose made sure Rey was alright and helped her put her dress back on. 

Fully dressed and a little wobbly, Rey went over to the bar to get a drink, happy to just observe for the rest of the evening. She watched as Finn and Poe were still engaged in a flogging scene. She heard Finn laugh and then say “Is that really all you’ve got?” _Of course_ , she thought, _of course he would be a brat._ Rey ordered herself a cosmo, and sipped slowly. Thinking back to her scene with Rose, she feels a sort of comfort take over her. Almost a sense of belonging. Maybe not to Rose, but a sense that this is a space where she could actually be herself. 

“I’ve never seen you here before. Are you new to the community?” 

Jumping at the unexpected voice next to her, Rey turned around to find, well, a very, _very_ tall man. Handsome too. _Fuck he’s cute_. 

“Hi,” he extended his hand, “I’m Kylo. And you are?” 

“I...I’m Re--Kira. Kira. And yes, I’m new.” She stammered. 

______________

They talked for...quite a while. What had started out as a polite introduction quickly spiraled into a conversation about desires and belonging. She bashfully told him that she was currently looking for a dom. That maybe, just maybe, it wouldn’t be so bad to let someone help her. Or take care of her. 

She saw his fingers twitch as she said that. _Interesting._

This man. There was something about him. His dark eyes were commanding but soft. His presence was intimidating, but also comforting. He seemed experienced enough, maybe he would be willing to be her dom. The idea sent a shiver through her spine.

“I can teach you,” his voice interrupted her thoughts. 

Eyes wide, she sucked in a breath. She downed her drink. 

“You wanna get out of here?” Rey ordered them an Uber while he grabbed his things. 

During the ride back to her place, he leaned in to whisper in her ear “My real name is Ben, by the way.” 

His voice was such a low register, and his breath felt so warm upon her cheek that she quivered in her seat. He smelled of mint and pine and she found herself wanting to get closer to him, as close as possible, but she knew that wasn’t how this worked. They would wait, until they got back to her apartment, for all of that fun stuff to begin. For now, it could only be tempting glances and light, teasing touches, hinting at what was to come.

She turned to smile up at him and said, in her best sultry voice, “Rey.” 

“It’s nice to meet you, Rey.” 

The pair spent the rest of car ride carefully keeping their eyes on one another. Ben ran his hand up her leg, from knee to thigh, just barely brushing against the hem of her dress. Her breathing had gotten much shallower, but she seemed determined to make it through the ride without causing a scene. 

The walk up to her apartment was a blur; Ben was so focused on her that he didn’t even get a good look around. The door opened and she quickly pulled him inside. It was then a hurried frenzy of teeth and lips and hands. He pushed her against the wall and started biting her neck. She moaned, and the sweet sound made him rock up against her. Just as she began to wrap her legs around his waist, he wrenched away from her in a hurry. He appeared frazzled, and searched around her apartment, apparently looking for something. _The fuck?_

“We have to stop,” he panted. “At least until we get everything sorted. What are your hard limits?” Just as he asked, Ben found what he was looking for, a pen and paper. 

Rey looked at him, befuddled and frustrated. “What are my...my what?” 

“Unless you want to go vanilla?” Chocolate brown eyes searching hers.

“No! No, that’s...um. Ok, hard limits…” She began to count them off on her fingers. “No scat, water sports, blood play, needle play, or non-consent play. Soft limits….I don’t like being spit on, I’m not a huge fan of being slapped in the face, or really any form of heavy degradation,” she stammered. “Sorry, I’m a little rattled, is that good enough for now? I can keep you informed as we go. And for safe words, can we just use RYG?” Her eyes flitted back and forth between the notes and her, making sure he wrote everything down.

“Of course. We’ll start slow. Now, protection. I have condoms, but just to be safe, are you on birth control?” 

“Yea, I had an IUD placed a year ago.” 

He nodded, seeming pleased. Ben placed the paper and pen on her coffee table and looked her directly in the eye.

“Perfect. Now, little one, why don’t you be a good girl for me, and go lay down on the bed. Clothes off. I’ll be there in a moment.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

______________

It didn’t matter how many times he heard that phrase, it never failed to increase his heart rate. And hearing it from her...well, that was something else entirely.

As she ran off to her room, Ben studied her apartment. Lots of color, several Disney DVDs, a stuffed animal on the couch, an adult coloring book on the coffee table. Ah, so she was a little, and didn’t even know it. He checked the kitchen. Juice. Goldfish. Sweets. 

Maybe, just maybe she wouldn’t want this to be a one time thing. He could take care of her. He would love nothing more than that.

Ben went to his bag to grab a few things. Wrist cuffs, blindfold. He would go easy on her, ease her into the lifestyle (like he wished someone had done for him.) 

When he went to the bedroom he found Rey lying naked on the bed, breathing rapidly.

He sat her up and looked at her dead on. “Now, if at any time you want to stop, what do you say?” 

She gazed up at him with her hazel eyes. “Red.” 

“Good girl,” he growled in her ear. He heard her breath catch and he knew, he knew, that she was made for this. 

Without another word, Ben blindfolded her and chained her wrists to the headboard. 

This girl was rattling him so completely that he needed some help getting into the right headspace. So he pulled out his phone to play some music that he normally used during scenes. Stripping off his clothes, he noticed how lovely and soft she was, lying there, just for him. Her tan skin begging him to mark her. Her chest rising and falling to the beat of the music. 

He took a finger and, placing it in the hollow of her neck, started trailing it all the way down her body, stopping just above her clit. She squirmed, trying to get him to touch her where she most wanted it. 

“Ah ah, kitten. Stay still. Be a good girl for me.” 

She fucking _whimpered_ , and he almost lost it. 

“I’ll give you what you need. Now. Stop moving. Be patient.” He gripped her thighs, and started to spread them apart. 

“Yes, Daddy.” She instantly froze, cheeks turning bright pink. Clearly, she hadn’t meant for that to slip. 

Ben moved up her body, his lips crashing into hers. 

“Yes little one, Daddy’s going to take good care of you.” 

Rey nodded, unable to form words. Ben trailed kisses and love bites all the way down her body, until his head was finally between her legs. He lifted her legs over his shoulders, and to tease her just a little further, he blew on her core. 

“Daddy, _please_ ,” she whined, obviously reaching her breaking point for denial. 

Not wanting to deny her, or himself, any longer, his tongue licked a stripe up her core.

___________________  
[Here's an explanation of Rey's scene with Rose, in case anyone was curious](https://justanothersailorscout.tumblr.com/post/181274402777/what-did-rose-do-to-rey-while-she-was-tied-up-in)


	2. Mad Hatter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just pure filth. Enjoy you hooligans. 
> 
> “Such a good girl for me.” He dipped his finger into her center only to find her completely drenched. “You’re so wet kitten, do you like this? Do you like when Daddy spanks you for being naughty?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clearly she had died and gone to heaven. She thanked every god she could think of that she had gotten that brazilian earlier in the week. His mouth was close to bringing her to salvation already, and he had barely begun - it had been so long, _so long_ , since anyone had done this for her. Ben ate her out voraciously, clearly enjoying himself. Not being able to see or move only heightened the experience. She found herself slipping into the same headspace she had been in earlier during her scene with Rose, only this time it was deeper. More intense. She felt little, safe, cared for, obedient. She wanted him to call her a good girl again. 

As his mouth brought her closer and closer, he thrust two long fingers into her, able to stimulate that spot inside of her she was never quite able to reach herself. She felt it starting to build and finally, finally, she came with a scream, hoping her neighbors wouldn’t hear. She was sensitive, but he didn’t let up. Instead, he continued coaxing each and every orgasm out of her gently. 

Even though her hands were tied to the bed, she tried to squirm away from him. It was too much. She didn’t know if she could come another time. It was starting to _hurt_. He stopped immediately, but he held her hips steady. 

“Little one,” 

“Yes Daddy?” She moaned breathily, chest still heaving.

“If you want me to stop something, what do you say?” 

“Red,” she whispered, suddenly remembering her safewords. 

“Do you need to use your safeword?” 

No, no she didn’t. She could take more. She knew she could. When she remained silent he flipped her on her stomach, keeping her tied to the headboard, which caused her arms to cross in front of her, and pushed her hips up.

“Just a few strikes for trying to push me away, okay kitten? I need you to count them.” Threading his fingers through her hair at the base of her skull, he gripped and pulled, causing her to arch into him. His hand ran along the swell of her ass. _Fuck. This is what heaven has got to feel like. Or maybe hell_. Either way, she’d take it. 

The first strike stung against her skin and rocked her forward. Her first instinct was to cry out, both from pleasure and from pain, but she knew it would only earn her more strikes from his hand. Is that what she wanted? _Maybe it is…_

“One.” 

“That’s a good girl. Just two more, okay baby?” She would never get enough of this. 

The second strike hurt a little more, and she tugged on her restraints to try and gain some traction. It was sure to leave a welt the next day; she couldn’t wait to feel the ghost of its sting later on. 

“Two.” 

The last strike hit lower and the line between pain and pleasure was completely blurred at this point. “Three. Thank you, Daddy.” 

“Such a good girl for me.” He dipped his finger into her center only to find her completely drenched. “You’re so wet kitten, do you like this? Do you like when Daddy spanks you for being naughty?” 

Rey nodded vigorously. Yes, she liked it. She _loved_ it. The pain, the pleasure, his voice, the cuffs, the sensation of his hands on her body, making her feel almost delirious. She loved all of it. She never wanted him to stop.

“I can’t hear you.” 

“YES DADDY!” she cried. 

“What should I do with such a pretty pussy?” 

“Please fuck me,” she whined. “Please please please please...” she couldn’t stand another moment without him inside of her. She started babbling, and begging. She didn’t care, she needed this. She did. She _deserved_ this. Without another word she heard the crinkling of foil - maybe he had read her thoughts, or maybe he was just feeling the same pressing need she was. Either way, he pulled the rolled edges of a condom down over the shaft of his cock, grasped her hips tightly with his hands, and pushed inside of her.

Fucking finally. 

He stayed still for a moment, letting her get used to him. He was - well, she couldn’t see, but he felt….large. He leaned forward to whisper in her ear, “You look fucking beautiful like this, all tied up, ass red. You’re so pretty taking my cock like this, just look at you.” With that he pulled back out of her, causing her to whine. 

“Daddy….please give me more. Please.” 

Finally, as if he could sense the aching numbness spreading up her arms, he flipped her onto her back, straightening them out. He pushed into her again, but this time, he didn’t pause before her started thrusting. Rey moaned so loudly that surely, surely the neighbors were going to hear her now. He grabbed both of her ankles and pulled them up to his shoulders. Fuck, he was going to break her. But she didn’t care. No, this was exactly what she wanted, what she needed. Her mind was completely blank at this point. She thought she was babbling something along the lines of _daddy daddy yes please, harder, you know I can take it, please daddy_. But all she heard was white noise, and all she felt was heaven.

At some point her feet fell off of his shoulders and he leaned down to kiss her and murmur his filthy praises - _so good for me baby, you’re so fucking good_. He thumbed at her clit as he continued to thrust into her, causing her to fall over her peak one last time, as he came and brought an end to their game - for now. 

 

\---------------

He lay there for a moment, just a moment, on top of her, his nose buried in her hair as he whispered softly into her ear, coming down from his own headspace, “You were so good for me, what a good girl you are, I’m so pleased.” Remembering himself, he quickly unchained her and removed the blindfold. Rubbing her wrists together to make sure she was feeling alright, he looked into her eyes for the first time since the scene had started. She had a sleepy, hazy look to her, all smiles and happiness. A feeling of genuine affection filled him as he realized he had taken care of her properly. But his job wasn’t done. “Kitten?” 

“Hmmm?”

“You gotta stay awake for me for just a little longer, alright?”

“Mmmhmm,” she nodded lazily. 

He hurried to her bathroom to dispose of the condom, relieve himself, and put on his underwear. He then began to start her a bath, and - _surely she had some around here somewhere -- ah, yes, bubble bath!_ \- he put a decent helping of that in the water, stirring it to make sure he got the right temperature(and enough bubbles, of course). It was almost unsettling, how all he could think about was taking care of her. He had only just met this girl. And yet, there was something there. 

He came back to the bedroom, and, sensing that Rey was definitely not going to get out of bed on her own, he scooped her up and carried her back to her bathroom. She giggled the entire way.

“Really, this is so unnecessary!” She said as she squirmed in his arms. 

He looked down at her with a laugh. “Well, probably, but there’s no sense in you getting an infection just because you forgot to pee after sex. So, use the restroom, hop in the bath, and then I’ll be back, okay?” 

Leaving her alone for just a moment, he padded across her small apartment to the kitchen to grab - _I knew I’d seen these earlier_ \- a bag of Goldfish and a juice box. He started to head back to her when he realized she probably needed something other than sugar, so he grabbed her a cup of water as well. 

The sight he found upon entering her bathroom confused him. Rey was in the bath, happily scooping up bubbles and blowing them in the air, but she was also… crying? 

Fuck.

Rushing to her side he started stroking her hair. “You okay love?” _Where the actual fuck did that come from? You’ve only known this girl for a few hours. Stop. Just fucking stop, lizard brain._

“I’m fine,” she smiled while tears continued to run down her face. “I’ve just... I don’t know. This is hard to explain. I just feel so relieved? And happy. And exhausted. And overwhelmed. And I’m not even sure I’m making sense anymore but thank you so much…” she continued to babble. 

He quietly assured her that everything she was feeling was valid, and once she had calmed down he grabbed the shampoo and started washing her hair, coaxing it into a rich white lather upon the crown of her head.

“You really don’t have to do that.” she muttered, cheeks once more flushed with heat.

“Shh baby. Stop telling me I don’t have to - I want to.” 

She quickly grew quiet and let him continue his ministrations. 

He washed and conditioned her hair. Then, he grabbed a washcloth and the soap, and he began to wash her body, paying attention to every inch. The washcloth traveled down to her center, causing her to whine. “Daddyyyy….” 

Grinning mischievously, he worked her back up, stroking her through the rag as she continued to whine and squirm under his hand. “I don’t know if I can, it’s too sensitive,” she breathed as she tried to push him away.

“Little one, you know what to say if you want me to stop,” he slipped easily back into his role.

Rey gasped, but didn’t utter another word as he continued to work her up to yet another orgasm. Leaning into his shoulder, her wet hair soaked his skin, but he didn’t care. He wanted to make her feel good, push her just to the brink of pain, but bring her back before it became overwhelming. She came with a cry, writhing under his hand. 

“You’re so so good for me. You did so well. I’m so proud of you, kitten,” he smiled at her. She smiled back up at him lazily, and with that he pulled the stopper on the bathtub. 

A few minutes later, his little one was dried off, and he was carrying her back to her bed. Rummaging around in her dresser, he found a large t-shirt, some underwear, and socks to dress her in. Once she was dressed, he fed her the almost forgotten snack and drink he found for her and then, as he tucked her into the covers, he started to gather his things. Suddenly feeling shy, he began to stammer, “I can...umm...leave...if you need me to? I don’t usually do these kind of things.” 

\-----------

_No. Fuck no_. She was not going to let him leave. At least. Well. As long as he wanted to stay. _He wanted to stay, right?_ Maybe she was getting too attached. _Dammit, Rey. You always do this_. Maybe it was selfish, but damn it, felt safe and desired and wanted and she didn’t want to give that up just yet. _Well, I’d better just be honest._

“I...ummm….” she started, “I don’t want to seem too clingy. But, I’d really like it if you stayed? I don’t normally do this either but I really think this could be fun and maybe--”

“Thank fuck,” he said, cutting her off. “I was so worried you wanted this to be a one-time thing.” 

Relief coursed through her entire body at his words. And before she knew it a dam broke inside of her, “Oh no! You were so good and I was hoping you could be my daddy or just my dom if you don’t like that term, and I don’t know a whole lot about this so I hope I’m not too inexperienced for you…” 

He just smiled as she continued to babble. “I would,” he swallowed, “I would love to be your dom. We will have to come up with a slightly more formal contract of limits. And I’ll need you to do some research on daddy dom/little girl dynamics specifically if we want to continue down that path. Because I would love it get you completely into little space. But I’m not here to play games, Rey. I want you to be mine. And I will want exclusivity.” His gaze was intense and commanding. 

“Yes, Daddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, confession time, I've never written smut before. So I hope it wasn't terrible! And once again I want to give the BIGGEST of thank yous to my betas TazWren and reylo-solo


	3. Lolita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey digs deeper into what it means to be a little and what DD/lg actually is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU GUYS. Look at this amazing moodboard [kylosgirl9593](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylosgirl9593/pseuds/kylosgirl9593) did for me!!!! 
> 
>  

Rey woke up to a solid wall of warmth behind her. Her eyes fluttered open when she remembered all the events of last night. God, she had never felt so relaxed. 

Ben was kissing her neck, and she could feel how hard he was on her backside. She rocked against him. Quickly, his hand made its way downward, under the waistband of her underwear, his fingers circled her clit. She gasped. This. This was the perfect way to wake up. 

She reached around behind her, pulling his erection out from his boxers, and he groaned and redoubled his efforts. 

She felt him try to break away from her, she knew he was probably about to reach for a condom.

“You...you don’t need to do that,” she said hesitantly.

“Do what, babygirl?” 

“Um,” why was she embarrassed after last night? “When was the last time you were tested?” 

_Ah yes Rey, great pillow talk._

His breath hitched a little, “Last month. I’m clean. You?” 

“Two months ago. Clean. There hasn’t been anyone in that time. You don’t,” she choked a little on her words, “you don’t need a condom. Unless you want to, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed…” 

_Girl. Get it together._

She felt his nose in her hair, “Shhh...it’s okay.” At that her breathing slowed.She felt less panicky. Ben was still behind her. He started kissing her neck. She felt his fingers trail down to her center. He pulled her panties to the side to stroke her and he sighed in satisfaction. 

“You’re so wet for me already. Do you want me to take care of you?” God, this was it. She was going to die of pleasure in the arms of this man. The other arm that was supporting her head snaked up to her neck.. He applied a light pressure, gently squeezing. It would never be enough. She strangled out a moan when he increased the pressure and thrust two thick fingers up into her. 

He chuckled. “Does my kitten like being choked?” 

Rey nodded as best as she could. 

“I can’t hear you little one.” 

_Well now he was just being unfair._

 

“YES DADDY!” She rasped out. 

“Good girl. You’re such a good girl for me.” 

Without delaying either of their satisfaction any longer, he lifted up her leg and pushed into her.

“Fuck babygirl,” he groaned, “you feel so good.” 

He let her adjust to his size, slowly beginning to move. 

The hand on her throat pushed her jaw upwards, her head craned so far backwards that she was practically looking at him.

 

He fucked her at a punishing pace, and she was helpless to do anything but take it. Yes, _yes_ this was exactly what she wanted. What she needed. 

Ben lost himself, continuing to tell her how good she was, how he was going to take care of her. She revelled it in. He thumbed at her clit. It was too damn much. She came with a cry, her whole body shaking. She wasn’t sure she could take much more but all she wanted from him in that moment was to keep going.

“Come inside me Daddy, please Daddy please!” she cried out. His refusal would have left her broken.

He didn’t last much longer after that, spilling himself inside of her. He released her throat, placing gentle kisses on the back of her neck. He pulled out of her slowly, using his fingers to push his cum back inside of her, adjusting her panties to cover her again. 

Both of his arms wrapped around her. She could have spent eternity this way. 

“Good job baby girl. You did so well,” he cooed. “But please remember to call a safeword if I’m ever too rough with you. You’re new to this so I want you to communicate everything you’re feeling with me, ” She heard a hint of worry in his voice and her heart lurched forward. 

_When was the last time someone cared this much?_

He flipped her onto her back so he could look into her eyes. She just looked up at him and then smirked. “Did I call a safeword?” 

“No, but I want to make sure that you..”

“Then but nothing,” she cut him off. “It’s fine Ben, really. That was. That was amazing. This has been...I don’t even have the words, I just” she couldn’t think of anything to say so she pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. 

“You are,” he seemed to be searching for words, “incredible. And I can...I….” not quite able to articulate everything he felt, he just kissed her, his lips warm and soft, “Please be mine. Please?” 

Her heart was beating out of her chest. “Yes. I would...I would like that very much.” 

His smile reached his eyes. “Of course we will work out a full contract to make everything official. But for now, little one, after I leave today I want you to do some research on DD/lg dynamics. Do you think you can do that for me?” 

“Yes, Daddy.” 

He kissed her forehead. “Good girl.” Ben got up from the bed and Rey whined at the loss of his warmth. He came back with a warm washcloth. Grabbing her panties, he slowly pulled them down her body and spread her legs. He took the washcloth and he cleaned her off. It was, surprisingly intimate, given all they had done in the past 12 hours. Her nerves felt like a livewire. Once he was finished, he kissed her in between her legs, and trailed upwards til he reached her mouth.

“Now, why don’t you put on some fresh clothes, and I will make you breakfast. How does that sound?” 

She smiled, “That sounds amazing.” 

She left to go get dressed, pulling on a fresh pair of underwear, a tank top and her comfiest pair of leggings and made her way to the kitchen where Ben was standing, cracking eggs over the stove, wearing nothing but his undershirt from last night and his boxers. 

 

A few minutes later he proudly presented her with buttered toast, fried eggs, and a cup of coffee. 

“I would have make you something a little more extravagant, but there wasn’t much in your fridge besides sweets,” he chuckled. 

“I know, I know. This is amazing though. Thank you.” 

After breakfast they spent the rest of the morning cuddling on her couch and talking. She told him about her projects due this week, and how she was really nervous that everything would be done on time. He listened to every word, every fear. Rey spoke briefly about her life in foster care growing up, he tensed at that. 

“Don’t worry about it. It was a long time ago. But, I’ve never really had anyone take care of me before. So I guess that is where this all stems from.” 

“Even if you had, just know that I’m here for you, alright?” 

She smiled in spite of herself. “Okay.” 

Ben did have to leave eventually though. He had some things he had to get done before work tomorrow as well. He left her with a simple to-do list: research as much as she could about DD/lg and start thinking about a list of wants, needs, likes, and dislikes. 

Easy enough.

 

Rey dove into research once Ben left. She grabbed her computer and her first attempt was to go to Tumblr, but _Jesus Fucking Christ,_ everything was blocked. She grumbled, and left to get herself another cup of coffee, adding a splash of Bailey’s for good measure. 

She settled back down in her pile of blankets on the couch and logged into Reddit. There were several forums that explained just what she was looking for. What the dynamic was, rules that could be set by Daddys for their littles. Rewards. Punishments. What the responsibility of each party was. There were also forums with littles telling each other different brands of cute things like socks, markers, pajamas. Different terms came up like “lolita” and “kawaii” and there were so many My Little Pony references that she figured she should probably watch the show at some point. 

Realizing her legs had grown stiff from sitting on her couch, and she decided to take a break to go grab a juice box from her fridge. Sitting down on the sofa, she grabbed her remote and went to Netflix, giggling to herself as she went to the Kids section. She felt like she was breaking some kind of rule, but no. No she wasn’t. Selecting the Tinkerbell movie, she settled back in to continue her research. 

Her stomach rumbled and the horrible realisation that being a little would have to wait a while longer hit her when she realised that the grocery shopping wouldn’t do itself. Reluctantly, Rey got up from her couch, put on real clothes, and ventured out to Target. 

She perused the frozen aisles, not really having it in her to cook actual food.This week was going to be especially busy with her big project due, and she knew she would be getting home quite late most nights. She also made sure to grab her staples, like wine and cookie dough. It was going to be an especially hard week. She knew she would need it. 

As she made her way through the aisles, Rey found herself in front of the water bottles and novelty cups section. She didn’t need more bottles. She had that light purple steel water bottle that she took to work every day.Her eyes trailed over to the kids section of the shelf, and she noticed a small clear cup with cartoon woodland creatures, a pink screw on lid with a matching swirly straw. It was clearly meant for a child, but she snatched it and threw it in her basket anyway, hoping that no one was watching. Well, I mean she COULD just be buying it for an actual child. 

_Rey, chill the fuck out. Literally no one is paying attention to you._

When it was time to pay, she decided the self checkout would be less awkward. 

Once she arrived home, she put away all of her groceries. Retrieving her, newly purchased prized, she filled it to the top with ice water. She took a drink and it felt…right. Like she could watch cartoons all afternoon and let her mind slip away for a bit. 

The newly minted little pulled out her laptop and immediately logged on to Amazon to purchase a few “little” things. She searched some of the brands she learned about in the DD/lg forums she found on Reddit. Rey started small, adding a stuffed fox into her cart. She grew bolder and found some pajamas that had unicorns all over them. And finally she found a pair thigh high pastel colored fuzzy socks that were from a “little” brand she learned about, and smiling to herself, added those to her cart as well. _And thank you Amazon for your two day shipping._

Hopping over to etsy, she searched the term “kawaii” and was ecstatic by everything she found. It was all super cute stuff and she just went through pages and pages of items admiring how adorable everything was. There were stickers and bows and Pusheen Cat plushies and little key chains in the shape of dumplings. She stumbled upon a pink oversized sweatshirt with a cute strawberry on the front of it. Rey immediately added it to her basket, along with a few other items and she felt her excitement grow. She was _really_ doing this. 

Finally, she ventured to Victoria’s Secret. She knew she wanted to wear something cute for Ben - _Daddy_ \- the next time they...played. She quickly came across a sheer pink babydoll, and bought without a second thought. 

Satisfied, she curled up with her blanket and watched a few episodes of My Little Pony before she went to bed. 

She trudged into work on Monday. She went to her office to set down her things. Like usual, she made her way to the break room to pour herself a cup of terrible coffee, and like usual, she had to deal with misogynistic old men who couldn’t wrap their head around the fact that she was their project manager. 

“Robert, I needed to have files ready last Friday. Why aren’t they done yet?” 

“Oh don’t you worry your pretty little head about that, it’ll get done soon enough.” 

“No. That’s not what I said. It’s Monday. The HVAC plans for the school remodel are due this Friday. And you couldn’t be bothered to make sure the submittals from all of our vendors were finished and compiled before the weekend started?” She absolutely hated when she had to speak like this to the other engineers. She _hated_ it. It went against her entire personality, but projects had to get done. And as the person in charge for this portion of the project, her name was on the line. 

“Whatever. I’ll get it to you today.” 

“Thank you.” 

As she turned to retreat back to the safety of her own office, the older man started to grumble. 

“What a bitch. Barely been here three years and she thinks she owns the goddamn place.” 

There was no way that she would let him see her tears, so instead of confronting him, she ran back to her office, shut the door, and she slogged through the rest of her work. 

Rey kept working, and working, and working. Picking up the slack for her team, while also desperately trying to get her own work done. For the first time in hours she looked at the clock. 

_Shit_. 

It was just past 8pm, and she had to be here early tomorrow for a conference call. As usual, the first one here, and the last to leave. There was a reason she had gotten promoted so early. She put in the time when no one else would, and she was clever in her problem solving. 

_Well, time to go home I suppose._

Rey barely remembered the car ride home. She shuffled up to her apartment, plopping on the couch, utterly exhausted. She just needed a year or so of being project manager on her resume, and then she could move to a better firm. Just a year or two more. But could she make it that long? Her thoughts drifted to Ben. She just wanted to curl up with him, and have her tell her that everything was alright, that he would take care of her while she rested. It was hard being “big” all day. Maybe she should have just gone to bed. Rey was so tired that even eating seemed like too much work. But just before she gave up, she received a text from Ben. 

**Ben Solo  
** 8:46pm  
_Hey little one, I hope you had a good day today. Please be sure to take care of yourself tonight, I know you said you had a big week this week. So I’ve ordered you dinner. It should be arriving soon _.__

__Not less than 5 minutes later, her doorbell rang. The tall red headed man at her door gave her her food - a bowl of ramen, and it smelled divine - and he also handed her a box._ _

__“Mr. Solo wanted each of these personally delivered to you,” the man looked her up and down. “I’ll leave you to it.”_ _

__“Oh!” Rey was in a bit of a daze, just recognizing how rude she probably came across by not speaking. “I’m sorry. Thank you so much, Mr….?”_ _

__

__“Hux. You’re welcome Miss Johnson. Have a good night.” And with that, he left._ _

__Rey went back to her couch, too tired to sit at her actual dining room table. She pulled her phone back out to text Ben._ _

__

____**Rey Johnson  
** 8:57pm  
_Daddy you didn’t have to do that! But thank you so much, I was actually about to go to bed without eating. Being big was really hard today :( I had someone call me a bitch today for daring to ask him to turn in his paperwork on time. And I know other people have it worse, but...being a women in engineering is HARD. And now I feel like I’m complaining when I know people are struggling to get jobs and...idk_. She hoped she wasn’t burdening him with her problems. Clearly if he had someone deliver her food he was probably also stuck at the office. She opened up her food and started to gobble it down, thankful as ever for him. **Rey Johnson  
** 8:59pm  
_Wait, are you still at work?_

____**Ben Solo  
** 9:01pm  
_Conference call with Japan, we started around 8:00pm here, but it was 10:00am their time._ _And kitten, never think that you can’t come to me with your problems. They are valid, I promise you. I just wish I could be there for you in person. If you haven’t already, open up the box I sent you. Maybe that will make your day better._

**Rey Johnson  
**

9:03pm  
 _Just talking to you has made everything better. But okay :)_

__

__Rey excitedly opened up the box. In it, she found coloring books, candy, new markers...and a collar. It was dark pink leather, with a black lace covering. She picked up the note, tentatively reading._ _

__“For when you are mine.”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all. I could not have done this without [PD3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polkadotdotdot/pseuds/Polkadotdotdot)! She helped me turn this chapter around and actually make it readable! 
> 
>  
> 
> So, a few things. If you are interested in kink and don't know where to start, take [this test](https://bdsmtest.org/select-mode)
> 
> If you want to try and get into "little space" but don't know where to start, I suggest grabbing a pair of headphones and listening to [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3zUbEoDwT7M)
> 
> And if you have any questions at all, please feel free to message me on Tumblr, Twitter, or even Discord!


	4. Off To the Races

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That’s okay baby. No reason to get upset. But I will need to punish you. Now, please stand up and bend over your desk.” 
> 
> “Here?!” She blanched. 
> 
> “Did I stutter?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH HI! I'm back! And to make up for my absence, an extra long chapter!!!!!!!! 
> 
> Let's just jump into it!!!

Wednesday rolled around and he realized that she had been consuming his thoughts for the past 4 days. It’s a _problem_. He’d dabbled with being a daddy before, but now he felt as if his center of gravity had shifted. It was her. He just wanted to make sure she was okay. Ben was aware that she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself. But he wanted to help. He wanted to do that for her. So for the past two nights he sent her dinner and small gifts. 

And she had agreed to be his. And only his. Since she was so new to the community, he changed his mind about drawing out a super formal contract. Instead, they both wrote down all of their limits, what they were curious about, and what they liked. He had his limits and desires already drawn out on a page. His only rules for her were to check in with him daily and tell him how she was doing. And to eat at least two real meals a day. They would add more as they went. She had emailed hers in the night before and he had gone over every detail with a fine tooth comb. He didn’t want to miss _anything_. 

**Likes**  
Ageplay, overstimulation, bondage, sensory deprivation, praise, shibari, impact play, punishments 

**Curious**  
Wax play, anal, slave play, pet play, masochism, flogging, riding crops, orgasm denial, leather 

**Limits**  
Scat, water sports, blood play, needle play, non-consent play, face slapping, spitting

Around lunch time, he got a text message. 

It was her. 

Rey Johnson 12:17pm  
_Fuck this week. Fuck my coworkers and their lazy asses. AND FUCKING FUCK THE FACT THAT MY PERIOD IS ABOUT TO START AND I AM CRAMPING SO BADLY I AM SEEING SPOTS_

Rey Johnson 12:18pm  
_Sorry. You didn’t need to know all of that_

Ben Solo 12:19pm  
_You’re seeing spots? Are you okay? Have you eaten anything recently?_

Rey Johnson 12:19pm  
_I’m alright. I get this way the week before it comes. Sorry. You probably didn’t need to know that lol._

Ben Solo  
12:20 pm  
_No that’s okay little one, you can tell me these things. Although to be honest, it sounds like maybe you should see a doctor about this if you’re about to faint._

_But you do need to take care of your wellbeing, so please leave work on time tonight, and I can be over at 6 if you don’t have other plans._

Rey Johnson  
12:23pm  
_But...my teammates. I have to fix all their work tonight..._

Ben Solo  
12:25pm  
_No. No you don’t. You need to take care of yourself. They can fix their own work. Be a good girl for me._

Rey Johnson  
12:26pm  
_Yes Daddy. I’ll be a good girl._

Rey, however, had not been a good girl. 

5 o’clock rolled around and Ben left the office with a growl at Hux and a wave to Phasma. It was fucking pouring rain, so he quickly ran to his car to drive to his house to pick up a few things. He ran into his house, shaking off the rain, and hurried to his bedroom to change out of his work clothes. He threw on a grey henley, dark wash jeans, and sneakers. Rummaging around his room for an overnight bag, he spotted his bong on his dresser. _I mean, it couldn’t hurt._ Maybe it would help? Thinking better of transporting glass, he dug out the old silicone one he hardly used anymore, his grinder, his lighter, and threw them in his bag with an extra change of work clothes. Grabbing the bottle of white wine in the fridge and the leftover stir fry he made last night (because he knew, _he knew_ she would probably deem cereal an acceptable dinner), Ben raced out the door. 

He knew he was gone for this girl when he found himself in line at Target with dark chocolate and a hot water bottle that had a pink sparkly unicorn cover. 

But she would like it. 

And that was all that mattered. 

Speaking of, he hadn’t heard from her since lunch. Which meant she had probably lost track of time and was still in her office. 

_Naughty little kitten_

He checked out with his things and ran to his car, checking his phone again. She had texted him the name of her workplace yesterday while they were talking. He googled it, and since it was only 5 minutes away, he thought he would drop by there. _Just in case._

Pulling into the parking lot, he noticed that it was mostly deserted except for a few cars. And most of the lights were off except for one office near the end of the hall. 

The rain was just not letting up, so he grabbed his umbrella before walking through the door. Once inside, he followed the sound of furious typing and the occasional frustrated “fuck!” Sure enough, he rounded the corner and there she was, working away without a clue as to the time. She must have heard him walk through the door, because all she said “I’ll be with you in a moment,” before she looked up from her computer. 

Her eyes went wide as she realized what time it was and why he was here. 

“Daddy.”

“Kitten. Do you know what time it is?” 

She looked down and grimaced. “It’s just after six.” 

“Uh huh. And what time did I tell you that I would be over at your apartment tonight?” 

She played with her hands in her lap. “Six,” she swallowed. 

“Were you a good girl for me?”

“No,” she sniffled. “I could have given my teammates their work back instead of trying to fix it for them. I’m sorry Daddy. I’m still learning how to be a manager.” 

“That’s okay baby. No reason to get upset. But I will need to punish you. Now, please stand up and bend over your desk.” 

“Here?!” She blanched. 

“Did I stutter?” 

Before he had a chance to increase her punishment, she scrambled up out of her office chair and bent over her desk. There was no one left in the office, but he shut the door and the blinds just in case. 

He walked up behind her and trailed his hand down her neck and didn’t stop until he reached her rear. _Fuck, he would never get enough of this_. 

Dropping to his knees, he slowly lifted her tight pencil skirt over her ass until her purple lace panties were exposed to him. 

“So beautiful.” He pulled her panties all the way down and had her step out of them. “You won’t be needing these for a while.” 

And with that he bit down on one of her cheeks, hard. She hissed between her teeth as he sucked at the spot and his finger deliberately moved to her cunt. 

She was soaked. 

“So wet, and I’ve barely touched you,” he murmured as he stood up. “But you can’t come for me until we get to your apartment, okay?” 

Rey whined and pressed her need back into his hand.

“No, kitten. Now how many swats do you think you’ve earned for your behavior?” 

“Ummm… five?” 

“Try again.”

“On each cheek?” 

“That’s better.” And without further preamble he struck her. The impact stung the palm of his hand, and her ass turned a bright red. 

“One.” 

He struck her again, and again, and again. She counted each and every one. There was bound to be a bruise or two on her tomorrow. Good. He wanted to mark her skin. Make sure she still knew who was in charge. 

Once he adjusted her panties and her skirt, she stood up, albeit a bit wobbly, and followed him out the door, a little disoriented. He paused, opening up his umbrella to shield her from the rain. 

Without thinking, she started to make her way to car, but Ben placed his hand on the small of her back. Leaning down, he smiled like a cat. “There’s no way I’m letting you drive in the middle of play time.” 

She stared at him, wide eyed and looking a little nervous as he helped her into his passenger seat. “Don’t worry, baby, I’ll take good care of you. Just relax and let Daddy be in charge, okay?” 

Rey smiled a little shyly. “Okay, Daddy.” 

Ben slid into the driver’s seat and started toward her apartment. He knew he was close to getting her into little space when her eyes closed and she started humming. Not to be one to let her off _that_ easily, his hand found its way to her thigh and started inching higher. 

She immediately tensed up and her breath quickened. He smirked. She was just so sensitive. 

Finding the lace of her underwear, he could feel how wet she was. He needed to tease her though. Rules were rules. 

Not even moving her underwear, he trailed his fingers up and down the fabric covering her slit with a featherlight touch. 

Her hips canted forward, seeking pressure. 

“So needy. What did I say about when you could come, Rey?” 

She gritted her teeth. “When we get back to my apartment,” she hissed.

“That’s a good girl. That’s, what, 15 minutes away?” 

She nodded frantically. 

He smirked. “I think you can handle that.” Hooking his finger through her underwear, he yanked them to the side and plunged in. 

\-----

Vibrating with need, Rey barely noticed when Ben pulled into her parking lot. Her eyes opened when the car came to a stop and he put it in park. Even though it seemed impossible, her breath quickened. The car ride had been _torture_. In the absolute best kind of way. He had brought her to brink and stopped too many times at this point, stroking her clit the entire ride home. She was dripping by now a wet spot on the seat. 

And she was climbing again. God. Fuck. She needed to come. She _needed_ to. But she would be a good girl. She would try so hard for him. 

He smirked. 

“You can come now, kitten.” 

The words set off a hairpin trigger. The feeling crashed over her body instantly, and she was certain her soul left her for a moment there. When she came to, she didn’t feel like words could describe how she was feeling. The only word she could think of was _safe_ , and that just didn’t quite adequately describe it. 

He smiled down at her and readjusted her skirt. Darting out of his car, he opened her door to help her out of her seat and again had an umbrella ready for her. Ben grabbed a duffel and a Target bag from the back seat. Something pink caught her eye as he wrapped his arm around her. Maybe it was a reward? She would be so so good for him. 

“How are you feeling, little one?” 

“Good, better. Still a little crampy, not as bad after the car ride,” she hummed. 

He kissed her forehead. She melted. 

“Well we will just have to take care of that, now won’t we?” he smirked. Once they were in her apartment, she was about to head off to her room to change when his hands grabbed her shoulders roughly and spun her around. His kiss was violent, and it sent a shiver down her spine. She felt his hands make their way down to her thighs before he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. 

“Where were you going, Kitten? Daddy isn’t done with you yet.” 

“I… I was,” she stammered, “I was going to change?” 

“You won’t be needing clothes for a little bit.” He set her down on the counter. “Now. I want you to take off your clothes and then hop back up here for me. Okay?” 

“Yes, Daddy.” 

“Good girl.” The words instantly sent a smile to her face. 

As Rey took off her work clothes, Ben hurried around her kitchen. He pulled out a bottle of wine and what looked like leftovers from his duffle bag and put them in the fridge. He filled up her electric kettle and turned it on. And finally he pulled out… was that… was that a _bong_? Confused, she just looked at him inquisitively.

He shrugged. “I thought it might help with your cramps. You don’t have to if you don’t want to though.” He filled it with water, and packed the bowl. Once he was done, he passed it to her, and started searching his pockets for a lighter. 

“No no no! I want to. I just haven’t used one in a while. Thank you so much Daddy. You really didn’t need to do all of this.” Taking the lighter from his hands, she flicked it on, and lit the edge of the bowl. She tried to be sexy, she really did, but before she could even clear the damn thing she started coughing. So _much for that_. Seemingly out of nowhere, he produced a cup of water for her. She drank it down quickly. 

His gaze was intense as he watched her. Never wavering. “You’re mine to take care of. Now, I should have asked you this at the office, but do you remember your safeword?” 

She nodded proudly. 

“Good girl. Now spread your legs for me. Daddy’s feeling hungry.” 

Instead of immediately pressing his face to her sex, like she wanted, Ben slowly kneeled on the floor before her, spreading her knees apart reverently. He looked at her as if she were a feast, and he was going to devour her. Her mind started to drift off, and she couldn’t tell if it was the weed or if she was entering subspace. She supposed it didn’t matter. 

Starting at her left ankle, Ben kissed, licked, sucked, and bit his way up her leg. When he reached her inner thigh, he sucked, hard. It was sure to leave more marks on her tomorrow. And just when she thought she was going to get the relief she sought, he moved over to her right leg, and repeated the process. As he continued to tease her, she pressed her hips forward, trying to get his mouth where she wanted it. “Daddy, please,” she whimpered, her voice sounding higher pitched, like it was coming from somewhere else. But that was okay, she could drift off: Daddy was taking care of her. 

He just chuckled. “Please what? Is there something you want, little one?” 

“I need,” she panted, “I need your mouth.” 

“You need my mouth? Where do you need my mouth, princess?” 

She pointed to her cunt, not trusting herself to speak right now.

“Oh,” he trailed a featherlight finger up her center, “you need my mouth here?” 

Rey nodded her head so hard she nearly fell over. 

“Well, what do we say?” 

“Please, Daddy!” she cried. 

“You are such a good girl for me.” 

Sitting up a little, Ben placed a hand on her chest, gently coaxing her to lay down on the counter. He pulled her closer to the edge and pressed her legs so far apart her thighs burned. 

“Such a good girl,” he murmured against her folds. And then, carefully, deliberately, he licked up her cunt. His hands held her hips steady against his tongue. She couldn’t wriggle away from him even if she wanted to. But this was what she needed. She loved being at his mercy, but she knew he would take care of her. This was her chance to let go. So she did. 

Keeping a tight hold on her, Ben suckled on her clit. It was too much and not enough at the same time. She tried wiggling around but she couldn’t move. 

“Fingers,” she choked out, “I need more.” 

Releasing his death grip on her hips, he thrust two fingers into her, curling up and _yes, fuck yes that was the pressure she needed._ She tried to sit up to see him better, but he placed his other hand on her abdomen. 

“Down, kitten. Be a good girl for me.” 

She could do nothing but whimper but _yes she just wanted to be a good girl_. 

“Yes, Daddy.”

“That’s my baby,” he managed to get out before going back to his ministrations.

He kept on and on, ever so patient when it just wasn’t coming as easily as she would have liked it to. He pulled back and pushed his thumb against her clit, rubbing in circles and continuing to stretch out her cunt in order to accommodate later. All of a sudden she felt her core tense, her legs began to shake. He pressed just a little bit harder on her nub and her world fell apart. 

Coming to, she felt hot, sticky, and out of breath. She looked up and he was standing before her, having already discarded his pants. She lay before him, wet and open. 

She felt his hand on her abdomen again while he pressed his cock into her. _Fuck _. Once he was fully seated inside of her, his hand started to creep upwards. He thrust once. Deliberately. As if to show her who was in charge here.__

__His hand found its way to her neck as he gave a few more slow, hard thrusts before he started squeezing. His forearm pressed down her sternum, holding her in place as he picked up speed._ _

__His other hand pushed her thigh up and over his shoulder. She was going to be so fucking sore in the morning, but she reveled in it. The way her body was stretching around him and for him. She was sure she would never find anything like this again._ _

__“Who takes care of you?” he growled, pace ever increasing. The pressure on her throat was pleasant, making her lightheaded. He released his grip for a quick moment, allowing her to breathe deep before squeezing again._ _

__“You do, Daddy,” she breathed, involuntary tears started to prick at her eyes._ _

__He pushed through to a punishing pace._ _

__“Who’s in charge?”_ _

__“You are, Daddy.” More tears fell as it got harder to breathe. He allowed her another quick breath._ _

__He wrapped his arm around her thigh so his thumb could find her clit again._ _

__“You’re fucking right I am,” punctuating his statement by thrusting harder up into her, if that were even possible. She lost control of herself and came around him, clenching and shaking. Everything was pushing on the edge of too much, but he never pushed her beyond her limits._ _

___This was, fuck, this was everything she had been searching for._  
He pushed her leg down, back around his waist, and pulled her up to him, hand still around her throat, pushing her face upwards so she stared directly at him._ _

__“What color is my Little? Is she doing OK?”_ _

__“Green,” she whimpered. _Please please don’t let up. This is what I need._ _ _

__“You are so good for me. So fucking good, babygirl. You take me so well.” He was sweating, and she could tell he was starting to get close._ _

__“Please daddy, please please please-” She wasn’t even sure what she was asking for anymore._ _

__“Just let go, sweetheart, I’ve got you, Daddy’s got you. Come for me one more time. You can do that, can’t you?”_ _

__She nodded. He released her throat and wrapped his arm around her waist, continuing to thumb at her clit. He leaned his forehead against hers. “Just one more time, you can do it.”_ _

__And she did. It was blinding and she screamed and honestly she wasn’t even sure where she was at the moment. Ben came along with her, spilling inside her. He gently laid her back down on the counter as he pulled out of her, shivering as he did._ _

__

__\-----_ _

__“You look so fucking beautiful like this.”_ _

__And she did. Red-faced and sweaty, her makeup running down her face, naked on the counter with his cum dripping out of her. Yes. She was beautiful. She was his._ _

__“Little one.”_ _

__“Hmmmm?”_ _

__“Come here, beautiful.” He scooped her up, reminiscent of the first night he was here. Her head rested again his chest, and he carried her to the bathroom. He pulled back her shower curtain and gently started setting her down. “Can you stand for me?” She nodded, looking a bit sad._ _

__It’s common after a scene for the submissive to experience a “drop” or temporary depression afterwards. Ben knew this. He’d helped guide some past submissives through that. All of the hormones are off after experiencing such a high, and to balance out, the sub can get sad. It was typically short lived. Still, that didn’t mean that Ben liked it. And especially not with Rey. He cared about her too much. He turned on the shower, and gently guided her under the warm water._ _

__He held her to his chest and rubbed her back and she just stood there, eyes red. “You’re okay, this happens sometimes.”_ _

__“I’m just…” she sniffed. “I’m just really fucking stressed out from work.” Her voice cracked, he held her tighter. “And I think I’m finally just letting all those emotions out.”_ _

__She looked up at him. “Thank you so much for taking care of me.”_ _

__He smiled back at her. “That’s what I’m here for, kitten. Now, why don’t you turn around and let me wash your hair?”_ _

__Lathering up her hair, he scrubbed at her roots and hummed to himself. He felt her relax back into him. It was a state of just...being. He made sure all the soap was out of her hair before he started with the conditioner, letting it sit for a little bit while he washed her body. He turned her around so he could start wiping the ruined mascara and lipstick from their earlier activities. Once he was satisfied, he tilted her head back under the water and started running his fingers through her hair as he rinsed the rest of the conditioner out._ _

__Suddenly, he remembered the reason for the evening. “How are you feeling? Like, physically?”_ _

__“A little better,” she giggled. _Ah, there she was_. “Thanks to you. But I’m kind of hungry now.” _ _

__“Well then let’s hurry up. I brought dinner. And a few other things.”_ _

__She grinned up at him. _That fucking smile_. He would do so much just to get her to smile at him like that. _ _

__Turning off the water, he grabbed the towel and started to dry her off, Rey giggling the entire time. Once they were out and dry, he wrapped her up in the towel and asked her if there was anything she would like to change into._ _

__She blushed._ _

__“What is it, little one?”_ _

__“I, well I ordered a bunch of little stuff a few days ago. It should have come in today. But the package is probably out front..”_ _

__“There was a package out front when we got here. I grabbed it on our way in.” He smirked. “You probably didn’t notice because you were in such a state,” he teased her._ _

__She playfully pushed against his chest and he couldn’t help but smile._ _

__“I’ll go get it, you can go wait on the bed for me.”_ _

__He hurried out of the bathroom to find his duffel. Grabbing some underwear and some sweatpants for himself he threw them on as he looked around for that box._ _

__Spotting it near the door he tore it open, and smiled at what he saw. Unicorn pjs, a little stuffed fox, and some fuzzy socks. He took everything out of its plastic and discarded the packaging. He flicked on her kettle again, sure that the water had gotten too cool. Opening the fridge, he grabbed the bottle of wine and the leftovers._ _

__He hummed to himself as he placed the leftovers in the microwave. Walking back into Rey's room, he found her still wrapped in a towel on the bed, halfway asleep._ _

__Fuck, she was cute._ _

__“Hey, sweetheart.” Hazel eyes opened up and stared back at him. “Let's get you dressed.”_ _

__Bleary eyed, she nodded. He helped her into her new pajamas and gave her the stuffed fox as he put on her socks._ _

__He handed her the glass of wine he brought into the room, and her eyes lit up as she grabbed it greedily. “Why don't you turn on something on Netflix? I'm gonna go grab our dinner, okay?”_ _

__With dinner heated up, water in the unicorn hot water bottle, and bong in his hand, he padded back to her room. She was curled up on the bed, clutching her stuffie and her wine, eyes glued to the TV that was playing Mulan._ _

__He placed the hot water bag in her lap and she looked up him. “Did you...did you get this for me?”_ _

__“Um..yea. I thought it might...I thought it might help,” he said, ears turning pink._ _

__Before he knew it Rey had scrambled up to her knees on the bed to throw her arms around his neck. “Thank you so much. This means...fuck, this means more than you can imagine.”_ _

__He kissed her firmly on the mouth, feeling her fingers snake through his hair._ _

__She pulled back. “Can we eat and cuddle now? It smells so good.”_ _

__“It’s just leftover stir fry.”_ _

__“I know, but still. Oh! This is my favorite part!”_ _

__As Rey belted out “I'll Make a Man out of You,” Ben cuddled up next to her, thoughts drifting to the collar he sent her a few days ago._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And a special thanks to kylosgirl9593 for listening to all of my late night ramblings about this fic, and for ohwise1one for beta'ing it!!!!!
> 
> I was gifted several moodboards for this chapter! So here they all are!!! 
> 
> [Moodboard by PD3](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/539549471277580298/542461820565192754/image0.png)
> 
> [Moodboard by Kylosgirl9593](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/520071811518562304/558505309002399747/image0.jpg?width=670&height=670)
> 
> [Moodboard by sunshinexxmoonlight](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/527311142100533258/549796914330337280/image0.jpg)
> 
> [Moodboard by BananaPancaker](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/544309033847357461/544309063367000065/image0.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to say hi on Tumblr, [click here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/justanothersailorscout) :) 
> 
> I made a Twitter! And I'm on here a lot more than I am Tumblr anymore. [Click here!!!!](https://twitter.com/meg_sailorscout)
> 
> And if you'd like to listen to the playlist, [click here](https://open.spotify.com/user/megancrow/playlist/7ySATvFby4k0ps1dF6NhIc?si=BM6YkuSXTNWK7-kl3JtGGQ) :)


End file.
